


What a turn-off

by omoraashee (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: B型H系 | B Gata H Kei (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Formalwear, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, They get interrupted by kosuda's desperate need to pee instead of kanejou, so this is kind of a rewrite of episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/omoraashee
Summary: Omovember 2020 Day 1: Formal SituationAs much as he wanted to help himself to heaps of food, it would have an adverse reaction on his nervousness and he’d probably start feeling queasy. So instead, he settled for more drinks. Though non-alcoholic, they were particularly addictive in taste. Ranging from floral to fruity to sweet, they were all so delicious. Kosuda didn’t keep a count to how many he drank but soon enough, he began to feel the effects of his carelessness in his lower abdomen.Hereallyneeded to pee.
Relationships: Kosuda Takashi/Yamada
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962961
Kudos: 8





	What a turn-off

**Author's Note:**

> *blows dust off my AO3 account* Hello c: Long time no see! After a 2 year hiatus, I have now returned to the realm of writing omo fics. (Oh yeah, I also did a username rebrand. I was formerly impure-kink). I'm really excited to be writing again. It's funny how I get so motivated to write in the most stressful times of my life... I started posting omo fics when I was in final year of school and now I'm in my final year of uni. Go figures 8)
> 
> So, to procastinate on the tons of coursework deadlines I have this month, I'll be writing omovember fics! This year's list was compiled by my omo friends and I over on the omo discord, which I also co-mod on. :D I really love this year's prompt list, and I felt motivated enough to write them! 
> 
> As always I have to put a disclaimer: This is an omorashi/pee desperation story. If that doesn't appeal to you, please close the tab and find another fic to read. If this IS your thing or you don't mind it, then I hope you enjoy my omovember fics for 2020!

The night had finally arrived: Christmas eve.

This was probably the fanciest Christmas evening most, if not _all_ , the pupils had ever had in their _lives_. With the biggest Christmas tree in the centre of the ballroom, the most expensive non-alcoholic drinks being served, luxury food buffet catered by a highly reputable catering company, not to mention being hosted in an exceedingly rich transfer student’s mansion.

Simply put, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Most of the pupils took full advantage of this: socialising with the classy aristocrats, taste-testing each and every drink available, piling mountains of foods from different cuisines onto their plates.

Kosuda was none the better. He felt particularly nervous tonight, being in a large crowd of important people - well, he assumed they were important. His nervousness hitched right up when Yamada walked in. She looked absolutely _stunning_ tonight.

She had her soft light hazel hair partially tied back into a mini ponytail; a cute but elegant hairstyle on her. She had dainty red flower earrings, which matched her choker that was plain black with the same red flower hanging in the middle. She had an amber midi dress on with cream underfrills and a large cream bow on the front. It might not have been the poshest outfit but she really pulled it off. Looking at his attire - a grey and black waistcoat, red and blue tie, white shirt, a khaki blazer, and matching trousers - and then looking at hers made him feel so underdressed. She outshined all the other girls, and it was apparent by the number of rich men that approached her that evening.

He slowly raised that it may be a while until he got a chance to even talk to her, so he busied himself with the food and drink tables. As much as he wanted to help himself to heaps of food, it would have an adverse reaction on his nervousness and he’d probably start feeling queasy. So instead, he settled for more drinks. Though non-alcoholic, they were particularly addictive in taste. Ranging from floral to fruity to sweet, they were all so delicious. Kosuda didn’t keep a count of how many he drank but soon enough, he began to feel the effects of his carelessness in his lower abdomen. 

He _really_ needed to pee.

He also realised that he hadn’t gone to the bathroom before he left - he was too anxious to take care of himself prior. So what was currently situated in his bladder was everything he drank from this afternoon onwards. 

Once his nervousness settled down, he filled a plate of food, stood in the corner of the room, and began to eat to take his mind off his bladder. The dishes exceeded his expectations and were a pretty decent distraction. Though, he was gently reminded of his predicament every few minutes with small waves of desperation. He shuffled on the spot while he cleared his plate of food. He decided that once he was finished eating, he’ll go look for a bathroom. Yamada would still be busy with the male suitors anyway. 

He was wrong.

At some point in his mindless chomping, his train of thoughts were interrupted by someone poking his shoulder.

“Huh-? Yamada?” He felt a bit embarrassed; he wasn’t ready for her to be available just yet, let alone with him having a half-full mouth. 

She saw his flustered state and giggled. _At least she found it funny._

He was finally able to look at her in more detail. _Wow… She’s cuter than ever._

 _Let’s go to a private room together,_ Yamada thought.

...Which brings the subject of Yamada’s intentions for tonight to light.

Like always, she only had one goal in mind tonight: for Kosuda to snatch her V-card. It was a perfect set-up; it was Christmas eve, a festive night, they were both dressed up, they would both be full with expensive food and drink and they would take each other's virginities in an exquisite private room. Yamada was sure that Kanejou’s mansion would have a room dedicated to guest couples who wanted a room for intimacy. One of _those_ rooms would surely be the most romantic place to have first times’ with, right?  
  


* * *

After being rudely interrupted by Kanejou’s brother Keichi’s flashy entrance, him noticing Yamada from across the room, him slowly approaching her (but then being stopped by Misato clinging onto him), Yamada demanding Kanejou take her to the private room, Keichi querying the private room that he apparently had no idea about, and a cue from Kanejou to “Hurry up and go away”, they were finally on their way to the private room.

With a determined look across her features, Yamada pressed on, taking meaningful strides as she walked. Kosuda trailed behind her, finding it slightly difficult to keep up with her pace. Well, partly because she was walking much faster than usual. Also, because his particularly full bladder was hindering his ability to keep up with her. _Just where is she going?! At least slow down a little!_

Yamada abruptly stopped walking and opened a creaky door to her left. A dark room full of books on an abundance of bookshelves revealed itself. Looking left and right, she realised what room this was. 

“This is the library room...”

“Yamada, what are you looking for?”

“A room where we can be alone.” Yamada muttered.

Kosuda sputtered. _A room alone? She really wants me!_ “Yamada!” He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to one of the bookshelf units beside the door. A book tumbled down, breaking their silence.

“I-I also want to be alone with you!” That was the truth; his attraction to her grew exponentially this evening. She was absolutely irresistible in that amber dress, her hair-do, the make-up, that black choker, the sweet perfume scent he could smell on her now that he was directly in front of her… He wanted her tonight. He _needed_ her tonight. Kosuda could feel himself drawing nearer to her face, his body moving on his own accord. 

“N-no!” She forcefully pushed him away and scurried out of the room. _No, not in the library room!_ “There… must be a better room!”

Eyes down and face flushed, she resumed speed-walking down the long hallway. _We should have sex for the first time in a more appropriate room._ Yamada certainly didn’t want her first time in a dusty old _library_ room. That would be such a cringy memory, even if it was with a throwaway like Kosuda. 

Kosuda whined as he saw Yamada miles ahead of him. He took a moment to press his legs together, another wave of desperation hitting him. Once he felt back in control, he chased after her. He had a feeling this was going to be a theme tonight.

They spent the next few minutes opening a door, Yamada inspecting it, -Kosuda silently squirming while she inspected-, deciding it’s not up to her ‘standards’ (whatever that was, Kosuda wasn’t really sure), shutting it, approaching the next door down and repeat. To his relief, she had actually entered the 8th door and switched on the light.

What befell them left them in complete awe.

They both couldn’t help but let out a simultaneous “wow!” as they took in the sheer beauty of the bedroom. The room was spotless and shining, small shelves on the walls adorned with expensive decor. A large closet stretched across one wall of the room, The most eye-catching furniture was situated right in the center of the room: an extravagant four-poster bed with rich burgundy curtains clipped back on all 4 corners of the bed.

“I’ve never seen a bed with curtains!” Kosuda commented, feeling the soft burgundy velvet of the aforementioned curtain. 

_Does this mean it wouldn’t be a problem even if another couple comes in during sex? Then this must be the private room! We_ **_finally_ ** _made it!_

“Isn’t this someone’s bedroom?” Kosuda asked, turning round to Yamada. Yamada backed towards the door, locking it behind her back.

“Of course not!” Yamada threw her hands to the sides. “Just look at how gorgeous this room is! It’s a guest room.”

“Is it?” Well, it wouldn’t be surprising if it was a guest room. There would need to be at least one guest bedroom in this place. Yamada sounded pretty certain about it so he dropped the subject. To be fair, it was getting harder for him to keep up with the conversation. 

_Okay, the time has come, and I’m ready with full-on armour!_ Yamada pulled out the said-armour: a box of super-strong demon seal condoms. 

_Now, our first sex on the holy night!_ With new determination (and the condom box in hand), Yamada advanced to Kosuda, pouncing on him. One moment he was standing, looking at the portrait of Kanejou; the next moment he was shoved to the bed. 

Yamada’s surprise sneak attack wasn’t the best of choices for his bladder; it jostled within his abdomen, causing Kosuda to snap his legs shut and one over the other, all in a desperate attempt to keep his bladder contents inside him and _not_ on the guest bed. He looked up to the brunette clambered over him, his eyes meeting her beautiful teal eyes. Her light-brown hair hung down from her slender shoulders and she propped herself upright using her hands placed on either side of him on the bed

“Y-Yamada-?”

“Kosuda, close your eyes.” Yamada demanded, a sense of urgency laced in her voice. Kosuda was wary of another personal urgency inside him. No, there was no way he would be able to last the whole time while nursing a full-to-the-brim bladder!

At the same time, he didn’t want to interrupt this moment. It took so long for them to get here and he didn’t want to squander this opportunity.

_Oh, whatever. We’ve come this far. I’ll entrust my body to Yamada._

_Kosuda’s on the bed- No no, don’t panic! Calm down!_ Yamada became a flustered mess, shaking her head violently in an attempt to snap her out of her freak-out. She hopped to the side of the bed, trying desperately to collect herself. _Let me just rip off my clothes!! …No the fundamental in sex is to slowly take them off._ She absent-mindedly pulled at the neck of her dress, trying to reason with herself. 

She felt the bed move underneath her and she turned to the source of the movement. Kosuda was even _more_ of a fidgety mess than she was. He could _not_ stop squirming on the bed as he lay there, eyes tightly held shut. He rocked from side to side, arms now moved from either side of him to now firmly stuck in between his legs that were twisted around each other like a pretzel.

 _What’s with him? Why is he moving so damn much?_ Yamada figured the only way to calm him down is if she took initiative first. She placed her hands back where they were originally, towering over him once again. _Let’s take off his clothes. But where first?! His necktie? His jacket?_

In a panicked state Yamada’s hand moved to the zipper of his trouser. But she was unable to pull it down due to a _certain_ pair of trembling hands blocking the zipper path.

“Hey, why are your hands down there? What’s with you? Stay still!” Kosuda wasn’t making her advancements very easy, what with his incessant moving, clasped legs, and hands covering her target area.

“I-I can’t! Ah, Yamada, I really need to pee!”

“Eh?!” Yamada immediately pulled her hand away. She was so fixated on getting the dirty deed done that she didn’t even think about Kosuda.

“I’ve really needed to go this whole time. I can’t hold it anymore-! _Nngh_ ~” He whimpered, sitting up on the bed. He sensed no point in downplaying his need, so he began to perform a blatant potty dance on the edge of the bed.

_This is definitely someone’s kink but I don’t want to deal with having to clean up Kosuda’s piss all over the bed._

Yamada sighed, feeling turned off. Kosuda killed the mood, _typical._ “Okay, well then, go if you need to go so bad!” She groaned, moving her palms to her face. 

“I-I’m sorry! Stay there! I’ll be a minute!” Kosuda leapt off the bed and made a sprint towards the bedroom door. He yanked on the knob to open it but it was locked. _Dammit! How do I unlock this thing?!_

_This guy is so incompetent. Why did I even choose him…_

Yamada groaned once again. “Hold on, I’m coming…” Yamada hopped off the bed, advancing to the door. She knocked his hands away, twisting the lock beneath the knock to unlock it for him. The second the door was open, he legged it.

Fortunately, they had located a bathroom 2 doors before the ‘guest’ rooms, so thankfully he didn’t need to frantically run around the place. It would have looked very undignified, what with his hands death-gripping his crotch region. 

He kicked the bathroom door shut, not wanting to move his hands away for even a second in fear of him losing control. Without a moment’s delay, he waddled to the toilet and shakily began to unzip his trousers - partially unzipped thanks to Yamada. Swiftly, he pulled himself out, and instantly, a pee stream erupted from him.

He couldn’t help but let out an almost lewd moan as the sheer feeling of relief hit him. Kosuda almost lost his balance, so he had to place his hand on the wall beside him to keep him from sinking down. He’d never needed to pee _that_ bad in a long while. It felt truly euphoric to finally let all that go. 

A minute after, his pee stream finally tapered off. He wiped himself, chucked the toilet paper into the toilet, flushed everything, washed and dried his hands, and promptly left the bathroom, eager to get back into the bedroom with Yamada.

However, Yamada was waiting for him outside the bathroom. She leaned against the wall with one leg propped up behind her, her arms crossed and eyes closed. 

_Well, that was pretty lame. Everything was lined up and then Kosuda had to ruin it all with his pee. I guess this is for the best. Maybe I rushed myself to sex. It may not be a bad idea to take little steps instead of trying to take one giant leap._

As soon as she heard the door open, she opened her eyes and dropped her leg.

“Yamada! Let’s find a room and continue where we-”

He was interrupted by Yamada’s hand striking his head. “Yamada..?” _What was that for?_

She huffed, clasping her hands behind her. “I’m not in the mood anymore. And besides, we shouldn’t rush. Slowly... okay?” She turned to him.

_That’s right. I got way too excited and rushed the process._

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow. A Christmas date!” She giggled.

Kosuda beamed. “Yeah, see you tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, I really appreciate them!!
> 
> (EDIT: Comment moderations have now been turned on in light of the fictional minor omo discourse that occured on tumblr in Jan/Feb 2021)


End file.
